The Pipe Fox’s Wish
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: Watanuki has had some trouble with the pipe fox after it shifted and now it won't leave him alone. Yuko gives them a way to shift him back but it goes amiss... But was it really an error or a wish that was granted? 3some MPreg PipeFox/Watanuki D/PF/W WHOO
1. Intro

_**The Pipe Fox's Wish**_

**Summary:** When the pipe fox shifts into his larger form to protect Watanuki, he can't shift back. However, Watanuki can't take the large fox's persistence and adoration. He asks Yūko if there is any way to shift him back. She gives him one, but… Watanuki gets more then he bargained for.

**Paring:** PipeFox/Watanuki, Dōmeki/PipeFox/Watanuki

**Warning:** Explicit smut, threesome, Male Preg

--- --- ---

**Intro**

Kimihiro Watanuki is a high school student who possesses a very special gift. The gift of sight. However, instead of seeing it that way, he sees his unique 5th sense as a curse. And since he has met up with a wish granter named Chihara Yūko his life has been turned upside down, especially when his least favorable person, he knows is to be his protector for life. Yet, that isn't what is bothering him at the moment.

It wasn't even the chores that Yūko had told him to do that day, nope! It wasn't the fact that he had to make everyone's lunch either… It was however, because of a surten pipe fox. It wasn't in its original form, but in a much larger form, one with nine tails, a slender build and long clawed paws. And it still adored him like nuts. At this very moment, Watanuki was on his stomach on the floor with a large version of the pipe fox on his back nuzzling his head as well.

"**Ge-get o-off me!"** wailed Watanuki with animated tears running down his face. The pipe fox lifted his head and gave a delighted adorable squeak sound fallowed by a soft chitter. Watanuki whined and clawed at the ground trying to get from underneath the fox who continued to cuddle and nuzzle the high school student. **"WAAH!!! Please get off!" **continued Watanuki, but the fox could not be budged from his spot. He always wanted to keep close to the other.

"_**Well well he seems to have gotten even cuddlier since he shifted."**_ Chuckled Yūko, who suddenly was leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen. Yūko was dressed in a plane purple kimono with a baby blue sash wrapped around her waist. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun. The only hair that was left untouched was the strands in front and in her hair was a baby blue hair clip in the shape of a butterfly.

"**SEEMS!? SEEMS?!"** Cried Watanuki, in despair as he finally pulled free from the foxes loving grip. He gasped heavily, the pipe fox settled its head on Watanuki's shoulder, little hearts floating around his head. Watanuki drooped, and pouted at the affection the pipe fox was giving him.

"_**Oh Watanuki, stop that pitiful display."**_ Yūko Said in her normal subtle tone of voice. _**"The little guy is just being friendly."**_ Watanuki snapped his head up and growled at Yūko.

"**FRIENDLY!? You call THIS friendly?! Yūko he's!~AAAHHH!!!"** The pipe fox had begun to smother Watanuki again.

Yūko watched the two on the ground as she went to the counter where the food that Watanuki had prepared, sat. **"GAAH! Yūko! He's been like~"** Watanuki yanked free from the pipe fox and heaved a sigh of relief. **"~this for nearly a month now, when will he return to his natural form?!"** Yūko blinked and chuckled.

"_**Well, maybe in another week or two…."**_

"**WAH!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"** Flared Watanuki as he glared at Yūko. **"That means I have to deal with him for another two weeks! In this form!?"** he sobbed.

"_**It isn't that bad Watanuki."**_ Stated Yūko as she took a bite of the fried rice that she had put into a little white bowl.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"** Snapped Watanuki struggling with the pipe fox yet again as the cuddly creature decided to crawl into Watanuki's lap. **"WAH! Is there any~grrr get off! Any way to get him back to normal, sooner?!"** Yūko looked off into the distance, then her finger was tapping on her chin.

"_**Well I believe there is another way…"**_ The pipe fox looked up at Yūko with big watery eyes. She only smiled brightly at the pipe fox. Watanuki seemed happy to hear that.

"**Well when~"** Watanuki tried to ask but was interrupted.

"_**All in good time Watanuki, all in good time."**_ She said as she waved her fan at him and walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of fried rice in her other hand. Leaving a moody Watanuki to deal with an overly affectionate pipe fox.

--- --- ---

"**Is…is that…it?"** asked Watanuki while pointing at a floral blue antic vase.

"_**Yep."**_ Remarked Yūko with a large smile on her face. She placed one of her hands on her hip and flicked back some of her long hair out of her face. For some odd reason Yūko had decided to change and she was now in a white kimono with a red sash and littering her white kimono were red butterflies. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail except for the bangs again.

The look on Watanuki's face made Yūko snicker. The pipe fox right beside the high school student. She walked over to the vase and motioned the two over. _**"Now come look at this you two."**_ Said Yūko while the two came over and glanced over the rim of the vase and suddenly both found themselves falling down, while hearing Yūko laughing.

--- --- ---

**Chapter 1:** _The Wish Come True_

**Kitten:** _Hey all, I was introduced to XxXHOLiC just recently and it is so easy to see the relationship between __Doumeki and Watanuki. But then I saw the episodes where the pipe fox came in and how it was reacting to Watanuki so this idea came from it with the help of my friend who introduced me! OMG this is a dream come true!!!_

**P.S.**

_Please leave lots of reviews because that will help me write! –loves all her fans- _


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish Cum True

_**The Pipe Fox's Wish**_

**Summary:** When the pipe fox shifts into his larger form to protect Watanuki, he can't shift back. However, Watanuki can't take the large fox's persistence and adoration. He asks Yūko if there is any way to shift him back. She gives him one, but… Watanuki gets more than he bargained for.

**Paring:** PipeFox/Watanuki, Dōmeki/PipeFox/Watanuki

**Warning:** Explicit smut, threesome, Male Preg

--- --- ---

**The Wish Cum True**

Watanuki snapped awake by the sudden wetness upon his face. He freaked out flaring about as he figured out what was causing his face to become wet. The large pipe fox was licking his face continuous.

"**GAAAH! NOOOO~"** wailed Watanuki as he pushed the concerned fox away. The fox pulled back and sat there looking at Watanuki with his head tilted to the side. A worried whine came from him. Watanuki blinked at the fox and then smiled softly. **"Hey, I'-m I'm okay." **The fox gave a relieved yap. Watanuki reached over to pet the fox, but stopped when he suddenly felt a wave of pain go through his limbs. He winced and slowly moved his arm towards the fox that scooted towards him and nudged his hand with his muzzle. The pain was intense. The fox could sense it too and he gave a whimper when Watanuki quivered and cringed.

The fox turned away from his crush and went to a bowl that was suddenly there. Watanuki blinked and stared at the bowl. **"Wha, hey what is tha~**_**aah**_**!"** Watanuki hissed as he twitched. The pipe fox's claws dug into the ground as he watched his crush cringe in pain. He lowered his snout to the bowl and carefully pushed it over to him, only spilling a little amount of the liquid in the bowl in the process.

Watanuki was strangely calm when the fox finally brought the bowl close enough for him to reach it. The substance was thick like honey and bright green. There was also a strange looking thing, like a seed floating in the mix as well. At first Watanuki didn't want to even know what it was but the pipe fox had curled around him and nudge his shoulder with his forehead, urging him on. Watanuki shooed him. **"Alright alright, I'll drink it."** Watanuki finally took the bowl and sipped at the bowl. The sensation that it gave while going down his throat wasn't very unpleasant but it wasn't so enjoyable either. He had also swallowed the seed as well leaving only a bit of the green liquid in the bowl. Watanuki put the bowl down and sighed. He couldn't tell what the strange substance would do to his body but… He hoped it would help the pain he was feeling. It was strange to have been thrown down the vase and suddenly head up here with~

Watanuki gasped and looked around him. **"Wait, what?! How in the WORLD DID WE END UP HERE!?"** The pipe fox tilted his head to the side and made a low groan sound. **"I mean we were, then we! AAAHHHH WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!?" **He flared as he took in his surroundings. All Watanuki remembered was, Yūko standing there telling them to check the water in the vase but then so rappedly, they found themselves falling. Watanuki scratched his head, in a world of confusion. However, he did notice something after he settled down.

First off the pipe fox looked extremely concerned, next his body was relaxed and heavy instead of in pain, they both seemed to be soaked, and they were in a field of white tulips. He blinked and quieted down finally. The pipe fox gave a soft chitter before coming up to him and nuzzling Watanuki's cheek. The boy smiled and scratched behind the fox's ear. **"Thanks."** He said as the foxes nine tails flared about around them both. Watanuki sighed. He hoped that the pipe fox would turn back soon because he rather not stay here.

_-What in the world is a human doing here?-_

_-I don't know but he must be dense for he has yet to notice us.-_

_-Yessss~ Very dense indeed.-_

_-Yes.-_

_-Yes.-_

_-Yes.-_

Watanuki blinked and looked over towards the field.

"**Wait… what wa~ who?"** Watanuki asked as he tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by a whining pipe fox. **"Hey get off me, why are you~"**

_-He doesn't know!_

_-Oh dear me… What should we do? Tell him?-_

_-Oh no, we shouldn't, that is for him to find out~-_

"**What is going on here!"** wailed Watanuki yanking his hair. **"Where are you and who are you!?"** he called out but no one was around.

_-How rude.-_

_-Rude indeed!-_

Then a movement came from one of the white tulips. Watanuki lowered his face to the tulip.

"**Are you speaking to us?"** he asked as he poked the tulip. Suddenly the tulips were huge and yelling at him.

_-HOW DARE YOU!-_

Watanuki had been pushed back from the extreme force of their yelling. He scrambled behind the pipe fox who only looked at Watanuki who was cowording(sp) behind him. The tulips became small again and shook their flower petals. Watanuki peaked over the fox's shoulder, shivering like he had just seen a ghost.

_-The human is so cruel!- _

The tulip seemed to huff in aggravation.

_-I shouldn't have given him that nectar!-_

"**Wait **_**YOU**_** gave me that nectar that cured my pain?!"** Watanuki said as he pointed at the tulip in the middle. It turned away.

_-Yes, I surtenly did!-_

Watanuki sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"**Sorry…"**

_-You should be!-_

Watanuki felt bad, but he hadn't known or even knew that the tulips could speak… Well he should have been able to guess considering that he had just fallen into a vase full of water and ended up in a field of flowers, wet.

--- --- ---

Thirty minutes must have passed or so Watanuki thought. He was annoyed because the pipe fox had yet to shift back into his normal form. It sat beside him like a loyal dog, leaning on its master. Watanuki didn't know how long it would take but he wished it would hurry up.

The tulips were not helping either, they were whispering about something, and Watanuki only caught bits and pieces and none of it made sense when he did hear something. It was driving him insane and another thing that was driving him insane was the heat. The pipe fox didn't seem bothered by it but Watanuki couldn't take it. The fox had FUR for crying out loud and he didn't _feel the heat. _

'_Maybe it is because I'm human in a spirit's world.'_ Thought Watanuki, fanning himself with his hand. The pipe fox gave a strange sound before wagging his tails, causing a slightly cooling breeze to pick up. Watanuki sighed as his overheated body slowly cooled. Sweat had already began to slip down his face and his clothing were becoming sticky.

Watanuki unconsciously leaned into the fox a content sigh escaping his lips. His body suddenly was aching but not a painful ache but Watanuki couldn't pinpoint where he had felt this ache before. But all he did know was it was getting stronger and stronger every passing minute. However as he leaned against the fox, the fox himself began to glow. Watanuki smiled.

"**Ah he finally changed back."**

Then there was some giggling.

_-Not really…- _

The sound of giggling grew louder and Watanuki realized something. If the pipe fox had shifted back to his normal form, then Watanuki should be on the ground at the moment for the fox was too tiny to hold his weight.

Watanuki blinked a bit before sheepishly reaching over and placing his hand upon fur… and skin. Smooth and warm, yet muscular as well… wait…wait…._WAIT A MINUTE_! _SKIN_!? Watanuki reeled back, scrambling away from the pipe fox. He gapped at the sight before him.

Instead of turning into travel size pipe fox, now the pipe fox was in HUMAN form! Long poofed yellow hair adored his head, the red markings on his forehead, tan skin. There was a white patch of fur around his neck and he had the nine white tails and ears of the fox. His body was well toned and stark naaaa~

"_**AAAHHHHH HE'S NAKED!!!"**_ Watanuki leapt to his feet and ran around in circles trying to figure things out. While he was having his little panic attack, the pipe fox was looking over his new form in wonder and fascination. "_**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**_**!? He's not suppose to be **_**HUMAN**_**! No No Nonononononono!!! This is **_**SO**_** wrong!"** Freaked Watanuki, animatedly streams of tears ran down the boys face.

---If you want to see the pipe foxes human form, just look at this -- http: .com/art /The-Pipe-Fox-Human-Form-157870619 (( Get rid of the spaces. -Smiles- ))

Yūko had said that the fox would shift back into his normal form but this _WASN'T NORMAL_! Watanuki, just for a moment, had forgotten about the problem he had been having a few minutes ago. But it caught up with him, and he suddenly found himself falling into himself with the heat nearly compressing him. He fell to his knees clutching his chest as heat made his body shiver as though he had a chill. His face contorted and he was left gasping for breath.

Watanuki was startled when an unnaturally slender, long hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw a smiling pipe fox. He felt faint and suddenly was being layed down.

--- --- ---

The pipe fox had begun to fan Watanuki again. His body was heating up, sweat was dripping from his forehead and made his once dried hair wet again.

_-He still seems so very hot…-_

The tulips agreed with the one who had spoken up. The pipe fox looked over at them with worry in his eyes. He gave a whine and looked down at Watanuki who was softly panting now. He glanced up at the tulips and realized there was a new tulip, looking wilted and instead of white it was a maroon colored. Its stem was drooped causing the petals to fall ground word.

_**-Maybe I could help…- **_

The tulip's voice was deep and more rough unlike the dainty smooth voice of the white tulips. The pipe fox got to his feet, after settling Watanuki head down. He picked the bowl up that had the liquid still in the bottom and put the bowl under the drooping maroon tulip. Suddenly a darker green liquid dripped from the tulip filling the bowl half way. When the very last drop fell a seed fell too.

The pipe fox picked the bowl up and bowed giving a soft noise of appreciation before turning around and heading back to Watanuki who was struggling to sit up.

"**He-hey…"** he rasped, the pipe fox helping him up a bit, **"I ha-have a question…"** The tulip did not budge or even sway a tiny bit. **"How can I get….him back to normal…" **Watanuki asked while pointing weakly at the pipe fox. The tulip did not say anything for awhile. By this time, the other tulips were waiting paisantly.

_**-Well,-**_

The tulip began startling most of the others who had been eagerly awaiting for her to speak but not so suddenly.

_**-That is easy…- **_

She paused then began again,

_**-You must copulate with him.-**_

There was dead silence even the wind seemed to have gone still. Watanuki's hand had fallen to his side and the pipe fox was confused, he didn't get it or did not get what copulate meant.

"_**ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!???"**_ Watanuki exploded, his brain had finally connected what the tulip had said. The pipe fox had contained him but in the worst possible way. Watanuki was pinned to the ground with the pipe fox on top of him. Watanuki became still and quiet as he stared up at the pipe fox who was obviously naked.

The fox titled his head and looked confused. Watanuki blushed hotly at the fox who lowered his lips to Watanuki's neck which made the high schooler tense and swallow. His body began to heat up again he felt something in his stomach tighten. The fox gave a lick to Watanuki's neck giving him a chill up the spin and a light gasp of shock emitted from his mouth. It was only suppose to be comforting but it had the opposite effect.

A sudden shock wave went up his body from the feeling of the tongue upon his neck. He hadn't realized that he had just made the most erotic groan. A gasp from the tulips brought him back to reality. He blinked up at the fox who stared down at him with a weird look on his face. His nine tails flared around him. His hair fell around his shoulders and brushed Watanuki's face. He swallowed suddenly finding his mouth parched. He squirmed putting his hands on the fur surrounding the fox's chest. He tried to push the fox off. A blush rising on his cheeks and he found himself becoming weaker.

"**G-ge…Get….Off…me…"** he turned his head away, his face turned away from the fox who only tilted his head to the side and grabbed Watanuki's hands in his. Jumping slightly Watanuki snapped his face back towards the fox and was about to scream out, but the fox's face suddenly was very very close to his. Forehead to forehead the fox's eyes borrowed into his and Watanuki swallowed again. **"Ah…"** his mouth opened but only a bit of a sound came out, so he closed it. He had lost what he was going to say. By this time, Watanuki's face was red and he was pouting. The fox gave a chittering noise and pulled away. He looked at the tulips and tilted his head.

_-He's not sick.-_

The white tulips said in unison, giving the fox a reason to be soothed. Watanuki blinked.

"**Wait if-if I am…not sick… then wha~"**

_**-You've gone into heat.-**_

Replied the maroon colored tulip.

"_**WHAT!? THAT CAN'T-BUT-BUT I'M A HUMAN!" **_

_**-It doesn't matter.-**_

Continued the maroon tulip while the white tulips swayed in delight.

_-You drank our nectar.-_

The white tulips said again all together, freaking Watanuki out.

"**Bu-bu-but~"**

_**-You'll have to copulate with him unless you want to go back home like this with the human form of the pipe fox.-**_

Watanuki quivered as heat took him over again, he looked at the pipe fox who was smiling at him and squirming a bit. Watanuki also noticed that the fox's nose was wiggling as though sniffing the air. He then blinked and slowly looked down and squeaked unmanly-like and tried to get from underneath the fox who only continued to crawl towards him, nuzzling him. The fox was hard! And what was worse, Watanuki was startling to feel something stir under his pants.

_**-You're giving of hormones that are attracting him.- **_

Spoke up the maroon tulip. Watanuki glared at them but gasped when he felt slender fingers accidently brush his crotch where a bulge had began to grow, to Watanuki's horror.

He shouldn't be feeling like this! This was so wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, _WRO~_

"_**Ahhhn!"**_ his thoughts were cut off when the fox nuzzled him again. The pipe fox had no clue that his nuzzling was causing Watanuki to become aroused.

--- --- ---

**Chapter 2:** _The Seed _

**Kitten:** _Tank you all for those wonderful reviews! I hope they keep coming after this chapter cause it does help that you all review! The more reviews the more I write! I didn't expect this to be around 13 pages on Microsoft but it is! -squeals- and also the awesome help of my friend who is making sure I keep on top of everything! -purrs-_


	3. Chapter 2: The Seed

_**The Pipe Fox's Wish**_

**Summary:** When the pipe fox shifts into his larger form to protect Watanuki, he can't shift back. However, Watanuki can't take the large fox's persistence and adoration. He asks Yūko if there is any way to shift him back. She gives him one, but… Watanuki gets more then he bargained for.

**Paring:** PipeFox/Watanuki, Dōmeki/PipeFox/Watanuki

**Warning:** Explicit smut, threesome, Male Preg

--- --- ---

**The Seed**

Watanuki tried to struggle away from the lips of the fox who could not understand why the boy would try to get away. The pipe fox pinned the boy down and sniffed at Watanuki's neck. The boy quivered and groaned lightly. This only caused the pipe foxes ears to twitch. The pipe fox had no idea what was going on with Watanuki but he was suddenly craving him like he had never craved for him before.

Watanuki quivered, his hands moved on their own accord and he found himself gripping the shoulders of a very excited fox. A low pleasant growl escaped the lips of the fox. Suddenly the fox nipped his neck and made Watanuki gasped, his eyes snapped wide as though he'd been electrocuted by pleasure. The fox's hands were mobile and found their way to Watanuki's clothed hips. The boy squirmed beneath the pipe fox. That hot mouth upon his heated flesh those hands on his hips only made the heat hotter.

The uniform that he wore was getting in the way, the fox wanted to taste his crush's flesh. Watanuki moaned as the fox squeezed his hips. His member twitched and began to swell. A blush rose on his face as he realized what the fox was doing was really affecting him. However, to his horror, he was not too worried about it. He was eager for it! His body was at least. The fox's hands began to wonder over Watanuki's body, roaming over his chest, his neck, back down to his chest and then to his stomach then below, finding the bulge. Watanuki bucked his hips up in the fox's hand, causing the fox to tilt his head and give an experimental squeeze. Watanuki yelped and whimpered in need.

The fox watched the many expressions on Watanuki's face. His own member was swollen and throbbing with unknown want and desire. Because of the naked state that the pipe fox was in it was quiet noticeable he was excited. Watanuki huffed and licked his lips as he shifted and gasped when the hand upon his clothed crotch rubbed then gave a sudden squeeze. His legs spread out by themselves as pleasure rocked his body.

"**Aaahhh~Nnnn"** the fox had covered up Watanuki's lips with his own. While Watanuki was distracted, the fox yanked at Watanuki's shirt and the sound of tarring fabric did not seem to faze the flushed boy who's back arched when the air hit his blushing chest. His fingers threaded through the thick white fur covering the fox's chest. The fox pulled away and cooed lowering his lips to the newly discovered skin. He nuzzled the crook of Watanuki's neck and licked him down his chest to one of the perked nipples.

Watanuki clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes together as pleasure he had never felt before coursed through his body. He couldn't tell what was happening, when it was happening, where it was happening he just knew that the pleasure that he was feeling was causing him to cry out in bliss. Those unhumanly slender, long hands skimmed over Watanuki's sides then down to his hips where they spread his legs.

Watanuki's body jerked as the fingers skimmed over untouched, sensitive skin. He swallowed as his body quivered. The fox pulled it's lips away from Watanuki's chest and went to his neck, where he began to nibble and suck upon his neck, leaving several love marks everywhere. Watanuki had no idea what was happening, his body was throbbing with pleasure, his own need was pulsing and weeping for more. He wanted the fox to touch his member. He was so close it actually was causing him to tear up.

And as the first set of tears ran down his cheeks, the fox lifted Watanuki's legs and positioned himself at the entrance.

Without them knowing, the flowers were watching, quietly. And as they noticed how the fox began to lift Watanuki's legs, they gasped.

_-He isn't going to do-_

One began, and one continued…

_-that without preparing him?!-_

_-It looks like it!-_

Another said with a bit of horror.

_-Oh dear!-_

The flowers began to whisper and worry as the scene went on.

Watanuki snapped his eyes open as he felt something blunt pressing into him, it was large and it was going in without any preparation. Watanuki's body clenched up, his fingers gripped the fox's forearm and he let out a yelp of pain. The tears of pleasure became tears of pain.

"**AAAAAHNN~No!!!"** he tried to push the fox away while the fox stopped what he was doing and looked down at Watanuki who was feeling emends pain. The boy's body shook, his eyes were squeezed shut, no pleasure he was feeling anymore.

The fox tilted his head, his eyebrows knitted together.

_-Oh dear oh dear dear dear!-_

A flower caught the fox's attention.

"_**squee?" **_squeaked the fox looking at the flowers.

_-Oh dear fox you can't seriously be entering the young human without preparing him first-_

The fox's ears twitched giving the flowers their answers.

_-Oh no no no!-_

_-That would damage and give never ending pain, my dear clueless fox.-_

The fox's tails flared around him, eyes widening.

_-Use our nectar dear fox, it will help…- _

The flowers looked to Watanuki who was gasping, tears still flooding down his cheeks.

_-You, human- _

They called to Watanuki. The young boy slowly turned his eyes to the tulips.

_-You explain it to him-_

They said in unison. Watanuki blinked in shock, his mouth dropped open and he stuttered even when pain was shooting up his spine. He cringed when the fox pulled away. His entrance felt like it had been scraped with sandpaper. The fox looked at Watanuki expectlingly, tails flaring about excitedly. Watanuki couldn't help but blush when he realized that the fox's member was twitching and weeping, like his was before. The pain he was feeling still coursed his body but it was okay as long as he didn't move.

Watanuki was silent he couldn't really speak because of the throbs of pain. Sensing this, the tulips whispered to themselves and before Watanuki could ask what they were scheming now, they turned back to them.

_-Dear fox, how about you sooth his pain my licking his wound… It would help him greatly!- _

Watanuki blinked, all of his hairs stood on end.

"_**Wait… WHA?! WHY ARE YOU~"**_ a wave of pain spiked through his body making him go rigged and cringed, clutching his tail bone, laying on his side, his back facing the tulips. **"Ow-ow-ow!"** he hissed, getting the fox to whimper in concern.

The fox nuzzled Watanuki's shoulder, giving him a tentative lick there before he went down the boy's body. Watanuki wasn't very caring at the moment what the fox was doing as long as there is no more pain. He was too occupied to focus on the fact that the fox was lefting his legs. It was only when he felt that breath of air on his entrance did he realize that the fox was doing what the tulips had suggested.

"**H-hey!"** Watanuki stuttered as he struggled against those strong unhuman length fingers. The school boy breathed in deeply. The first time the tongue lapped at Watanuki's entrance a spark of ecstasy roared through his body**. "Aaaannnnnggaah!"** His back arched as that tongue continued to lick. That feeling caused Watanuki's body to go into spasms. Each lick or nudge or brush caused Watanuki to buck up and gasp in pleasure. The fox's ears continued to caress Watanuki's already excited member, drawing him closer and closer to explosion.

Watanuki thrashed his head, drool oozing from the corners of his lips as the pipe fox continued to lap and caress his enterance. While the fox used his tongue he had no clue that his ears were nudging Watanuki's throbbing member but it didn't matter to Watanukie because he could only feel the pleasure and that was all that mattered at the moment. Clutching fists full of grass, Watanuki could feel something coming. Something in his stomach was coiling and uncoiling. Watanuki's cries of pleasure were becoming louder and more erotic.

_-Oh dear, I think he might be close-_

Snickered one of the tulips causing all of them to join in. If Watanuki was in his right sense he then would have been screaming his head off about how awkward that sounded but because of the current state he was in, he couldn't muster any strength to do so.

The thing that tipped Watanuki over the edge was when the pipe fox tried to push his tongue through his hole. With a strangled cry, back completely arched and body quivering he released everything he had. The fox pulled away, his tongue lauding out of his mouth. Watanuki's body shook, going through the aftermath of the already shocking pleasure. Everything had gone blank, white then faded back into view, yet there were spots in front of his eyes. Tears were also sliding down his face.

The fox looked to the tulips who were whispering again to themselves. Then he turned his gaze to Watanuki whose chest was heaving and a layer of sweat was covering his body. His face was flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead. Glasses were hanging off his face. The fox chattered drawing the attention of Watanuki who found enough strength after catching his breath to look at the fox. His eyes widened and a blush covered his face. The fox had his liquids all over his ears and face.

Watanuki began to stutter however, the fox went into his face, sniffing and licking his cheeks. Shutting the boy up. He flinched when he felt something drip upon his thigh. The fox gave a whimper and shifted a bit and as he shifted his own exposed crotch rubbed against the other who froze. A sticky substance had smeared across his skin where the fox's member had touched. The look that the fox gave was none other than pure bliss. Ears were none stop twitching, his eyelids quivered and his lips parted, letting out a groan.

Watanuki's body began to heat up again, and he began to feel quiet empty inside. He wished to feel that feeling again when the fox had pushed his tongue into him just for a moment he felt a bit satisfied. His rear felt wet but not unpleasant, his member was already twitching back to life again as the fox continued to nudge his own member into Watanuki's thigh over and over. Watanuki huffed as he could feel the fox drawing closer to his own mind blowing orgasm. The fox's lips were so close to Watanuki's, he didn't realize that he had reached out with a hand and had pulled the fox's face to his. When lips met, they both let out a muffled groan.

The fox's tails were flaring and his hips jerked. This caused Watanuki to jerk back with his own body. _**"Aahhnnng"**_ groaned Watanuki as his glasses fell of his face.

_-They seem to be both ready.-_

_-It seems-_

_-Ah what a lovely show!-_

The tulips chattered together, joyfully.

Watanuki clutched at the fox's broad muscular shoulders as the kiss got more urningful. Their cheeks were both flushed.

Watanuki pulled away first, saliva connecting their lips still. The fox tilted his head as Watanuki looked at the bowl that the nectar was in, eyes full of lust. He then looked back at the fox.

"**Pl-please…"** His hand reached out and his pointer and middle finger dipped into the nectar, the thick liquid was somehow soothing and pleasant. Not to mention the smell was nearly intoxicating.

The fox looked at Watanuki in wonder as Watanuki slid those nectar covered fingers down from his chest to his abdomen. He hissed at the pleasure that was going through him, his toes curled and he grunted, watching the fox as well.

_-He won't get it-_

Stated the maroon colored tulip who stood in front of the other white tulips. Watanuki blinked then looked at the nectar again. A heavy blush coated his cheeks and he felt his body become hotter at the mention of actually 'showing' how to prepare. He swallowed and sighed and nodded slowly, trying to get up but the fox stopped him. He frowned lightly and pushed against that furry covered chest. The fox finally, hesitantly, pulled back from Watanuki's body. The boy, yet again, dipped his fingers into the substance in the bowl and rubbed it between his fingers before laying himself down. He felt nervous, he hadn't done this before himself but he knew himself better then the fox did.

He pulled his legs close to his body but did not allow them off the ground. He then slowly lead his fingers to his jewels that were swollen. He squirmed at the feeling of his own fingers touching something so sensitive. He gritted his teeth as he lowered his fingers below his set of jewels. When his fingers actually connected with his entrance he gasped. He did not want to do this. But his body was demanding it. So he was acquired to. While he was fingering himself lightly, the fox was watching with hungry eyes. His eyes were wide and reflecting what Watanuki was doing. He licked his lips as Watanuki finally first his pointer finger in slowly. He hissed and let his fingers fall around his throbbing member as the boy worked on himself slowly. Hips jerked and rocked against the finger that was just barely in halfway.

Watanuki gasped and paced himself as he inched his first finger in, carefully. His entrance was still partly shore from before but his body was craving this feeling. To be filled to the brim was the only way he could think of to rid himself of this over bearing heat and constant ache.

While Watanuki finally fit the entire finger in himself, the fox had begun to tease himself a bit. His fingers ran lightly up and down his own oozing shaft he was so fascinated by it, because it throbbed and pulsed to the point where you could actually see it twitch. Both their breaths were becoming ragged again.

Watanuki whined and squirmed at the feeling of being filled. It was a strange feeling. However, it wasn't un-liked. He waited until his body was use to the feeling before he tried to push in another finger. He whimpered and groaned.

"**Ahnnn…."** He bit his lip and wiggled before finding that being in this position was a bit difficult. So pulling out his finger he turned around, letting his left side of his face rest in the soft green grass. His rear was up in the air, legs spreading a bit to expose his jewels and member and his hole to the fox. He re-dipped his fingers into the nectar and placed his fingers back to where they had been moments before.

The first finger went in faster, easier. He let out another sweet sound as he wiggled that first finger. He then began to push in another finger, the second one was a bit odd feeling, slightly painful but not discomforting. Sounds erupted from Watanuki's mouth, drool was dripping from the corners of his mouth again, the second finger was finally in and by this time his member was pulsing again, leaking. Some of his liquid was dripping down to the grass, just like the saliva that was falling from his parted lips.

Watanuki shifted slightly then he drew his fingers out almost when they were almost out but then pushed them back in. A gurgle fell from Watanuki's mouth as he pushed his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. He had nearly forgotten that the fox was there watching him entranced by the scene before him. The fox by this time couldn't help it, he knew what to do and he wanted to do it. His body lurched forward. He grabbed Watanuki's wrist and carefully pulled out the boy's fingers.

_-Do not forget the seed, it will stop the heat-_

The maroon tulip said swaying a bit.

The fox's fingers dipped into the nectar that was dwindling quickly. He had scooped up the seed that had dropped into the bowel when the maroon colored flower filled the bowel.

He looked down at Watanuki who's face was twisted in pleasure. He looked so irresistible. The tails were flaring again, ears erect and eyes wide. But the fox's ears weren't the only thing that was erect.

The fox's fingers went to Watanuki's entance and the first thing that went in, was not his fingers but the seed. Watanuki's body jerked in shock. He wasn't expecting the long, thick seed to be even close to his sacred areas. He let out a yelp and clutched the ground with his fingers as fingers joined with the seed, pushing the seed deep within him. He worked Watanuki's opening until it was well prepared and that the seed was deep inside. Once those spider like fingers were withdrawal, Watanuki whimpered and berried his face into the soft grass.

The fox then grabbed the bowel and dumped the little bit of substance that was left onto his shaft that twitched and wept a bit. He then grabbed Watanuki's hips and pushed in, slowly. Watanuki moaned loudly, tears fell from his eyes. And as the fox filled Watanuki to the brim, the seed was pushed deeper inside.

The fox gave a grunt while Watanuki swooned from being filled. Watanuki squeaked as the fox suddenly pulled out and then pushed back in, over and over again. And with each reentry, their cries of pleasure grew. Then the thrusts became harder and heavier and deeper. Fox hands gripped tightly against Watanuki's sweaty thighs. And as they came to an end, Watanuki was the first one to come and the fact that his walls close around the fox's shift caused the fox to erupt.

An erotic wail of two filled the air.

---- --- ---

Watanuki was more than a bit tired his body was numb, but he wasn't heating up any longer. On the contrary, he was cooled down, which was nice. The fox had actually pulled the tired body of Watanuki into the water, and cleansed his body carefully. The fox had two pouches full of the nectar that was given to him by the tulips, it was a gift for the time witch.

And while the fox was cleaning he shifted. A glow of brilliant light glowed around both of them and suddenly both Watanuki and the pipe fox, in his original form, were falling again.. The pipe fox wrapped around the naked, sleeping form of Watanuki.

And without anyone knowing, deep within Watanuki's channel, the seed had taken root.

--- --- ---

**Chapter 3:** _Still Heated_

**Kitten:** _Wow, this took forever to get up and I'm sorry! I wanted to post this up before the end of April 1__st__ because it is Watanuki's B-day but… I am kind of an hour late with this…_ -sighs- _oh well!_

_Anyway, your reviews are amazing! To all my reviewers, each review is a boost of comfadence! So keep them coming please! The more, the better!_ -purrs- _SO HAPPY B-DAY WATANUKI!!!!_ –haggles and clings too-


	4. Chapter 3: Still Heated

_**The Pipe Fox's Wish**_

**Summary:** When the pipe fox shifts into his larger form to protect Watanuki, he can't shift back. However, Watanuki can't take the large fox's persistence and adoration. He asks Yūko if there is any way to shift him back. She gives him one, but… Watanuki gets more then he bargained for.

**Paring:** PipeFox/Watanuki, Dōmeki/PipeFox/Watanuki

**Warning:** Explicit smut, threesome, Male Preg

--- --- ---

**Still Heated **

"_**Watanuki"**_

The voice he heard sounded miles away…

"_**Watanuki"**_

That voice, so soft and concerned, continued to call out to him…

"_**Watanuki~" **_

The voice began to fade and linger on the last syllables… Then, everything was quiet.

'_Wha-what's going on? Where am…. I?'_

--- --- ---

Watanuki felt a nudging against his left cheek, soft and cool. The nudging continued and Watanuki squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move his head. However, his head felt like there was something compressing it and he let out a soft groan of pain. His body twitched but he could not move it. All he could do was to lay in that pitch blackness and feel his body drift away from his soul.

"_**Watanuki…"**_

The voice was calling to him again. Yet, unlike before the voice was closer this time.

"_**Watanuki~ Can you hear….."**_

The voice seemed to waver a bit.

"…_**me?"**_

That voice sounded so familiar but Watanuki could not figure it out where he had heard it.

"_**Wata….nu….ki……you…..me?"**_

The speech was broken up and the voice was drifting away like his body at the moment. And then, the voice was gone again… and he was left to float alone in the pitch blackness without his body. His soul was just a little glow in the darkness.

--- --- ---

"**Watanuki…"**

Watanuki heard his name again, yet this was deeper and blander however, it sounded concerned as well as the other feminine voice. He felt his body return as that voice continued to call his name.

"**Hey Watanuki, wake…." **

The voice seemed to be reaching him more.

"**up…"**

Watanuki was trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. Then suddenly it clicked and his body was back and he felt every part of his body twitched.

"**Hey, wake up already."**

Called the drowned voice again. Watanuki could almost picture who that voice belong too. His mind was swirling it felt as though the blackness was fading.

"**Hey Watanuki,"**

Then, like a switch being turned on, the voice was put with a face.

'_Dō__…me…ki?'_

"**Hey Moron, I'm hungry."**

Then suddenly Watanuki was awake and flaring about screaming at Dōmeki.

"**What do you MEAN you're HUNGRY! How DARE you! What ARE YOU, a bottomless pit?!"** Watanuki was seething however because of being out for so long his body gave out and he flopped back down onto the futon. His chest was heaving.

"_**See, I told you that would work**_." An amused feminine voice spoke up on his left, Dōmeki being on his right.

"**Hn…"** Dōmeki responded as he pulled his finger from his ear after the shrill voice of Watanuki nearly popped his ear drum for the millionth time. Watanuki blinked and turned his head to the left and spotted, Yūko.

"**Yūko****?"** he questioned as he tried to sit up but a sudden pipe fox in his face caused him to stay down, the sudden squeaking of the little fox made Watanuki blink a couple of times.

"_**You gave him a fright, Watanuki."**_ Yūko stated as he leaned back on her left hand. Watanuki blinked, looking from Dōmeki to Yūko and back again to Dōmeki.

"**Wha?" **

"**You're such a moron." **

"**What did you call me!?"**

Watanuki tried to get up again but the pipe fox made another fuss and got all up in his face. **"Okay okay I'll lay back down, sorry."** He said while the pipe fox gave a final squeak and slid back into Watanuki's gray kimono.

"_**Actually, you gave us all a fright, Watanuki."**_ Yūko stated as she leaned over Watanuki's weak body and placed his glasses back on his face.

"**How~"**

"_**You came back knocked out, and you haven't woken up since yesterday."**_

"**But what time~"**

"**It's 5 in the afternoon."** Cut in Dōmeki as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared boredly at Watanuki. However, as Watanuki stared for a split second at Dōmeki he could see something else flickering in his normally duel eyes. Was it concern? But Watanuki didn't have time to think of that because Yūko had pulled away and was pulling something out of her sleeve of her very elegant butterfly patterned kimono. It was a small plastic bag of what looked like the nectar that the tulips had given them before.

"_**I tried calling you,**____**Maru & Moro tried as well. The pipe fox tried too. But you wouldn't wake up. So we thought it fit to bring you to **__**Dōmeki**__**'s shrine. And I was right for bringing you here."**_ She smiled as though she knew something that Watanuki didn't. Which confused the boy greatly. Watanuki watched Yūko pour some of the substance into a small duel copper bowel and as the substance was poured, Watanuki had flash backs of the fox and him. Goosebumps covered his body and a chill when up his spine fallowed by a heat wave. He nearly let out a groan from it but he clamped his mouth shut. The pipe fox slithered from under Watanuki's kimono and looked at the nectar once before darting towards Watanuki's mouth. _**"Here, you have to keep drinking this for two days, or you'll never be able to get your strength back."**_ Said Yūko as she lifted Watanuki's head up, only for him to pull his lips into his mouth and shake his head, as heat took over his body again, a blush rising on his cheeks.

The pipe fox went to his mouth and tried to pry his way into Watanuki's mouth. Yūko stared for a moment before she smiled at the success of the pipe fox_**. "Good, now keep his mouth open. **__**Dōmeki**__** can you hold his head up for me?"**_ Dōmeki nodded and placed his hand on the back of Watanuki's head. A shiver went through Watanuki's body as Dōmeki's fingers threaded through his hair. He swallowed the nectar as it was poured down his throat. He shifted and tried to squirm away from everyone but it didn't work the fox held his mouth open, Dōmeki had the back of his head and Yūko poured the nectar.

Once they were done, they lade Watanuki down for him to rest. He had finally settled down and was clearly calmed. Yūko pulled the futon cover over Watanuki's body and looked at Dōmeki.

"_**Dōmeki**__**, I leave him in your care until he is better."**_ Said Yūko as she was escorted to the door.

"**I understand."** He said as he closed the door and Yūko walked down the path to the street.

--- --- ---

Dōmeki was leaning against the doorframe to where Watanuki lay. He watched the sleeping form. His piercing eyes stared until Watanuki stirred from his slumber, a hour later. When he began to move a bit and let out a worn out groan, Dōmeki stepped forward and knelt beside Watanuki.

"**You're awake."**

"**Nnnnh…"** responded Watanuki as Dōmeki picked up the glasses that were placed beside Watanuki and put them on for him. Watanuki blinked a couple of times before really looking at Dōmeki.

"**What…How long have I been sleeping for?"**

"**Since you woke up last, about an hour."** Dōmeki said as he looked at Watanuki closely. He could see sweat forming on the boy's head and his cheeks were heated still.

"**Ah well, I feel much~"** Dōmeki stopped Watanuki from getting up and forced him gently back down onto the futon. Dōmeki reached over and picked up the nectar bowl and offered it to Watanuki who turned his head away. Dōmeki kept the bowel close to Watanuki, as though he was still offering it to him.

"**If you don't drink you won't get any better."** Watanuki glanced at Dōmeki from the corner of his eye and glared.

"**I don't need it."** He stated still laying down.

"**If you don't drink it, the Kudakitsune will be the one giving it to you, instead of me."** Watanuki's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head around staring at Dōmeki horrified. He bit his lip and sighed heavily, a chill still going up his spine from the thought of the pipe fox giving him the nectar again. Dōmeki wondered what the hell was going on to give Watanuki that reaction.

"**Fine!"** he snapped and Dōmeki lifted Watanuki's head, however Watanuki snatched the nectar from Dōmeki's hand and downed the bowel. **"I don't need help, I got it. I am not a doll okay."** The look on Dōmeki's normally placid, bored face caused Watanuki to stare for a moment and drop his anger. The archer took the bowel and left the room. Leaving Watanuki confused. Those normally bored eyes were glazed over as though Dōmeki was dead… not just outside, but inside too. As though Watanuki had done something to offened Dōmeki… But what could it have been? Watanuki could not tell.

Watanuki must have fallen back to sleep because when he opened his eyes again Dōmeki was watching him from the door again. He was going to raise a fit about Dōmeki watching him like a watch dog but an image of that face moments ago made him stay quiet. He slowly sat up, while Dōmeki came to his side again. His body smelt of sweat and of illness, the futon was drenched and the kimono he wore was sticking to his body. He looked down at himself and then back to Dōmeki who was leaning over him and pulling the futon cover off his body. The smell of unwashed body filled Watanuki's nostrils and he wrinkled his nose in descgust. Then suddenly Watanuki realized that his kimono was being untied. He freaked out and clamped his hands upon the fabric, keeping it from opening. **"WHAT THE HELL ****Dōmeki****?!"** Dōmeki looked at Watanuki boredly.

"**You need to take a shower."**

"_**WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO DISROBE ME, I CAN DO IT MYSELF!?"**_ Watanuki fussed, causing Dōmeki to put his finger in his ear.

"**Okay."**

Watanuki wobbled to his feet and glared at Dōmeki.

"**Where is your bathroom?"** Dōmeki sighed and began to walk, offering his arm to Watanuki who was to stubborn to take it for support. Watanuki was determined to do everything himself, with no help or support. He was going to do it all himself and that was it! However, Dōmeki had a keen eye and was watching Watanuki like a hawk. When Watanuki was tipping a bit, Dōmeki grabbed his arm to rebalance him, only to get yelled at for it. When they got the bathroom, Dōmeki went in to start the water. **"I can do it!" **snapped Watanuki again, Dōmeki just looked at him got up and left the room.

Watanuki had pulled off his kimono and had stepped into the spray of hot refreshing water. He let out a heavy sigh of relief as the tension in his body began to loosen, however not everything dueled. The heat he had been feeling before was starting to resurface. As Watanuki began to scrub his body, something stirred inside him. He gasped when the scrubby went over his chest. A heat wave took over his body and he was left breathless. His left hand was supporting himself against the tiled wall. His breath came out in pants as his body quivered and throbbed. His need was hardening, his nipples were already hard as well.

He squirmed and gave a whimper as his body wanted something that the fox had given him. However, the fox wasn't in human form anymore. And that filled feeling wouldn't come easily. Unless he asked~

Watanuki gasped and arched his back throwing his hips forward. The hot water was causing him even more sexual tension. The image of Dōmeki's face in his mind made his body shake and his need to weep. He clutch his fits and tried to brace himself on the wall. He wanted something. He needed something… He whined and tried to will the image of Dōmeki away however it didn't work and the images just got more vivid and more creative. Watanuki fell to his knees and shivered and whimpered in need.

In the discarded clothing that Watanuki had left behind, the pipe fox slipped from the folds and squeaked softly. He slithered his way up towards where Watanuki was and slipped in. Watanuki looked over at the pipe fox as it came closer.

"**Ahnnn I thought…nnnnh… I thought they said I wouldn't…. **_**ahhh**_**!"** he squeezed his eyes shut as an over whelming feeling of pleasure coursed his body like a heat wave. The pipe fox squeaked in worry and went to Watanuki. He nudged the boy's cheek before slipping down his chest and lower until the pipe fox was right up against the weeping need of Watanuki. The spirit seer yelped and fell to his rear with a wet splosh-splunk sound.

Watanuki gasped and let his head fall back while the fox wrapped around his need and lightly squeezed. The boy's head fell back, panting heavily. **"Aaannnnh…"** he groaned as he spread his bent legs to give the fox more room. Watanuki whimpered and clutched his fits he quivered and tried to cool his body. The water was so hot… so hot indeed. He wanted to turn it to be cold to cool his excited heated body. As the pipe fox slithered around his member and squeezed and chittered, sending vibrations up his body, he gave a loud moan that echoed in the bathroom. The pipe fox nudged the head then found the slit and nudged his muzzle into the slit which caused Watanuki to wail and release his load all over the pipe fox and himself and the tiled floor.

Watanuki was slowly coming down from his high when he suddenly heard rustling from outside the bathroom. He blinked and still gasping, catch his breath, the curtain of the shower was pulled back, exposing Watanuki to Dōmeki. Who had been leaning against the door frame of the room next door, listening carefully. He had heard the sound of afalling and then the strange moaning sounds and thought Watanuki had gotten harmed. He was wrong, but…

Dōmeki and Watanuki stared at each other, before Dōmeki lowered his eyes to meet with a very startled pipe fox who was still wrapped around Watanuki's member, covered in Watanuki's liquids.

"**Dōm****….ek….i…"** Watanuki said with a broken speech. Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Dōmeki grabbed the pipe fox and yanked him off. Watanuki cried as the long snake like body was withdrawn from his hardening pride. Tears streamed down his face, sobbing for another release. And remembering what the tulips said he only had one choice.

The pipe fox squeaked and squirmed in Dōmeki grasp and as Dōmeki began to pull away, Watanuki grabbed his sopping wet sleeve.

"**Wata-"**

"**Dōmeki****…pl-please… I'm… so… hot…"** his free hand went down to his already weeping pride.

--- --- ---

**Chapter 3:** _The Final Stages_

**Kitten:** _Wow, talk about fans! Tank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Please keep it up! I love them and it helps me so much! I can't believe I'm only on the fourth chap and at 21 reviews! _–squeals happily-_ I'm a happy little yaoi author!_

_I'm sorry for the cliffy, I did that to the other chap so why not now, if you want me to get the next chap up please leave reviews! _-purrs-


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Stages

**The Pipe Fox's Wish**

**Summary:** _When the pipe fox shifts into his larger form to protect Watanuki, he can't shift back. However, Watanuki can't take the large fox's persistence and adoration. He asks Yūko if there is any way to shift him back. She gives him one, but… Watanuki gets more t__han he bargained for. _

**Paring:** PipeFox/Watanuki, Dōmeki/PipeFox/Watanuki

**Warning:** Explicit _smut_, threesome kinda, Male Preg

**Final Stages**

**Final Stages**

Watanuki's chest was heaving, his vision was blurry from the lack of his glasses, yet he could tell Dōmeki was hesitant on what he was pleading for. The seer was ashamed at his own actions but the heat was so unbearable! He cringed as another wave of heat swallowed him up. His member throbbed and dribbled and the naked teen couldn't help but give a helpless cry of need. Tears whelmed up in his eyes as the same boiled up in his chest. He felt sick of himself.

"**Watanuki…"** Watanuki froze and raised his head to look at the static boy who just stared at him, as though he could read his every thought. **"Pl-please…"** His hand clutched tightly on the sleeve of Dōmeki's shirt. Dōmeki was now drenching wet. The juices that had covered the pipe fox, Watanuki, and the tiled floor were now washed away.

The pipe fox squeaked snapping both boys back to reality. Watanuki's face was flushed, body quivering; now tears were falling from his eyes from the pressure of heat that had decided to tourcher him throughout his body. He tried to release Dōmeki's sleeve but his grip only tightened. The pipe fox looked from the static boy to the seer, before he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. The pipe fox knew exactly what Watanuki needed. He just needed to get Dōmeki to do it! With that in his mind the little pipe fox went into action.

He shot into the shower again and missing Dōmeki's hand and swirled around Watanuki's throbbing, aching, leaking member. The seer threw back his head, mouth parted and eyes wide open as he let out an erotic wail of pleasure drool slipped from the left corner of his lips. The pipe fox glared at Dōmeki as he tried to pull the pipe fox off Watanuki but the little fox only tide himself into a knot around Watanuki in a protective manner. Watanuki had his head thrown back, back arched and chest heaving. His legs had unconsciously spread out in a welcoming gesture. His hips jerked as the pipe fox shifted and gave a low growl sound towards Dōmeki. Watanuki had released Dōmeki's sleeve and now had both hands holding him up. His bent legs quivered and spread even farther. Watanuki's hole was in complete view to Dōmeki and it was puckered, twitching for something to fill it. Dōmeki could tell someone or something had recently been inside Watanuki. For some odd reason, that made Dōmeki feel jealous.

Dōmeki watched Watanuki, with a blank stare. His eyes fell upon the pipe fox who was caressing the seer as though he knew what he was doing. This caused the archer to glare in suspicion. The pipe fox had _NEVER_ done anything like this before, or showed that he had this type of knowledge. The archer looked up at Watanuki who was riding on the pleasure that the pipe fox was providing him. Liquid from the seer's member dribbled over the pipe fox's body and down to his puckered hole which quivered at the unfamiliar yet familiar feeling. Dōmeki glare darkened as the pipe fox gave small licks to Watanuki's member. The small wet tongue caused Watanuki to grip the titled floor.

The water began to cool causing the seer's body to quiver and have goose-bumps. Dōmeki gritted his teeth as Watanuki's eyes desired filled eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

"**.ha…Naah!"** Watanuki panted heavily. Dōmeki's body reacted on its own accord. First he reached out and turned the water up, so the water was warmer again. Then he leaned over the quivering pleasured body of the boy he was suppose to protect and watched his eyes close. His breath was heavy as well as he watched the naked form jerk as his release was closing in on him. Dōmeki suddenly wash shook up as Watanuki's eyes opened and those pleading eyes locked on him. **"Dō…Dō…Dōmeki…" **he sputtered out as his body spazemed and spilled his load for the second time upon himself, the pipe fox and some on Dōmeki's sopping wet shirt.

Watanuki's body still was rocking at the force of his orgasm as Dōmeki basically ripped his shirt to get it off his chest. The buttons flew everywhere and caused the seer to look up at him questioningly.

"**You dirtied my shirt, you moron."** He stated as he finally shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. The blush that was sparked on the seer's face caused Dōmeki to smirk inwardly the poor stark naked teeth looked away, the desire still evident in his body.

"**I…I-"** he snapped his head towards Dōmeki and continued to yell at him. **"Didn't mean toonnnh~!"** as he yelled Dōmeki leaned in briskly, fisting his hand in Watanuki's hair on the back of his head and pulled their lips together. Watanuki could only make out a blur but he still knew who was kissing him.

Watanuki groaned in pure wanting. He could already feel his member swell as the pipe fox began to torment him again by nuzzling the throbbing tip with his furry cheek. The little squeaks from the pipe fox actually caused vibrations going up his sensitive southern regain. Squirming and feeling lightheaded from the demanding kiss Watanuki tried to push at the archer who only gripped his hair tighter. The kiss was only on the surface not yet a tongue had joined in on the fun. Yet, that would soon be added. Watanuki finally yanked is lips free from Dōmeki's. He gasped and let the string of saliva continue to connect them until Dōmeki growled and savagely attacked Watanuki's exposed neck. He let out a gasp of pure shock as the feeling of teeth nipped semi painfully against the fragile skin. The seer found his arms wrapped around Dōmeki's neck pulling their bodies together in an awkward fashion.

Dōmeki was crouching while Watanuki was still sprawled out on the cool tile surface of the shower. When Watanuki had wrapped his arms around the broader shoulder teen he caused Dōmeki to become off balance. He fell forward colliding with the more slender teen who yelped out. The two were now nose to nose, eye to eye their breath mingled as Dōmeki smirked and Watanuki blushed and frowned.

"**Wha~?"** Watanuki had begun to say but was cut off as Dōmeki sealed his lips again. Because of his lips being parted, Dōmeki forced his tongue passed Watanuki's lips, wrapping it around the others tongue and getting a delicious groan from the action.

The kiss was bruising and powerful and Watanuki found himself lost in the intensity of it all. With the pipe fox's caressing and the forceful kiss Watanuki feared that he would cum for the third time before anything else could be done. So far Dōmeki had only kissed his lips and nipped at his neck once. This was crazy! Watanuki shouldn't be allowing Dōmeki to be doing this sort of thing to him! No! But his body… His body was so so hot and unforgiving! If the pipe fox could cool his body down by having intacurse then if Dōmeki did the~ Watanuki shook his head at the thought.

As he was shaking his head, Dōmeki had pulled away from the kiss and lifted his head up so he could have complete access of the seer's neck. With no attention, Watanuki jerked his body forward at the sudden pleasure racking his body from how Dōmeki was treating his neck. So aggressive but so lovingly… If one could call it lovingly. Watanuki had never been treated like this before… Except for the pipe fox but he was an animal… wait did that mean Watanuki had se~ his thoughts were cut off yet again as Dōmeki got frustrated by the lack of noises from Watanuki so he had decided to skip over his collar bone and attack his chest dead on.

A wet hot slippery tongue wrapped around Watanuki's already perked left nipple causing the seer to arch his back even more, and gasp. **"O-Oh god!" **Watanuki cried as he gripped the powerful shoulders of Dōmeki who bared his teeth at the feeling of blunt nails going across his shoulders. Even though it was slightly painful, Dōmeki couldn't help feel aroused by the reactions from the seer and the feeling that Watanuki were giving him. That cry of pleasure also caused Dōmeki to push forward with his actions. He gripped the seer in the arch of his back as he tilted the other into a more comfortable position as Dōmeki licked his way down Watanuki's belly. He gave a nip to the navel which cause Watanuki yelp and quiver in pleasure.

It was like liquid fire running through Watanuki's body and all he wanted Dōmeki to do was to take him then and there! Yet Dōmeki didn't seem to sense the urgency that Watanuki was feeling. Until Watanuki grasped Dōmeki's hair and yanked his head up and placed his lips over his. The kiss was heavy, heated and full of need. When they pulled away their tongues still had a line of saliva connecting them.

"**Dōm…eki ta-ta…take me!"** he rasped his chest heaving, member throbbing and leaking from the intensity that the pipe fox was giving him. He felt like he was going to explode again but he wanted to feel Dōmeki inside him.

Dōmeki shifted his body so that now he was between the spread legs of Watanuki. The pipe fox was still moving and gripping around Watanuki's member as Dōmeki looked over the quivering body of the seer. He wanted to badly to take the pipe fox from its position but for some odd reason he allowed the pipe fox to continue. His eyes darkened then he put his fingers upon Watanuki's chest before he slid them down past the pipe fox to Watanuki's puckered hole. The seer gasped and gritted his teeth at the sudden feeling. The finger just prodded the entrance as though he was hesitant. Yet Watanuki knew Dōmeki was not hesitant on anything really, not anymore anyway.

"**Ah, nh! Sto-stop…AHH!"** Watanuki jerked his body forward as he came again, as the pipe fox stuck its tongue into the slit of Watanuki's member. The archer raised a thin eyebrow before he looked at the pipe fox covered in Watanuki's juice. The little pipe fox lifted his head and looked at Dōmeki with beady innocent eyes.

Watanuki's body was heating up, to unbearable. His member was still rigid even after coming for the third time. It seemed every time he came, the heat got worse and worse. He needed Dōmeki. Sweat dripped down his body but it was washed away by the water that was hot as well, gushing down upon the two humans and the pipe fox from the shower head. **"pweah…"** he gasped breathing even more heavily than before as though he was about to pass out. Dōmeki had yet to push his finger into Watanuki, he just continued to brush and tease the hole until Watanuki did something shocking

He grasped Dōmeki's hand and pushed the finger within him. Causing him pain yet satisfaction to know something was within him. Dōmeki watched as the pleasure/pain expression of Watanuki's face seemed to draw him in. He allowed Watanuki to do what he wished. He, however, was shocked again when Watanuki began to ride his finger in an almost frantic manner.

"**Ah ah haaannaa!"** the seer moaned pathetically. The heat still rising within his gut, his toes were curling his fingers were gripped Dōmeki's shoulder still digging into bare flesh causing blood to well up but be washed away by the water. Dōmeki did not flinch at the pain that he was reseiving but he did seem to notice how Watanuki was already slightly stretched. So his suspicion was correct. Someone had been within the seer. Without another thought Dōmeki withdrew his finger getting a cry of displeasure but Dōmeki replaced the singular finger with three. He would have thought that pushing in three before he pushed in two would cause Watanuki to cry out in pain but the only thing that it did was cause Watanuki to clench the inner wall around the three digits as though welcoming them.

Dōmeki snorted and felt his body react to how Watanuki was reacting. He was riding his fingers again in a matter of seconds. The archer withdrew his fingers again and before Watanuki could make a protesting sound the archer covered his mouth with his. His left hand gripped the back of Watanuki's neck, holding him there, while the other hand undid his pants. Tongues wrestled, Dōmeki plunged his tongue down Watanuki's throat almost to distract what he was about to do. He released himself and felt his body shake from the pleasure of freeing his rock hard member. He didn't allow himself to groan, he kept himself composed and without warning he grabbed Watanuki's legs and pulled him forward so his member was at the entrance of the seer.

Dōmeki was sitting back on his legs, legs spread with Watanuki wide open, everything was in the archer's view. Dōmeki was about to push into the seer when he noticed a strange liquid seeping from Watanuki's hole. He then smelt something extremely sweet and desirable. And before he could tell what he was actually doing, Dōmeki found himself plunging himself into Watanuki. The sweet scream that echoed through the bathroom caused Dōmeki to rotate and roll his hips into Watanuki. The scream turned to moans and yelps of pleasure.

"**Dō…. Dōmkaaann!****"** Watanuki gasped and cried out trying to grip the slipper watery surface of the shower floor. Dōmeki grunted but did not stop his actions. That sweet scent was driving him up the wall. The Pipe fox squeaked at the older male as he felt Watanuki's body quiver and jerk at the feeling of being filled. Wrapping around Watanuki's member, the pipe fox began to slither his body against the already rock hard appendage.

The sweet smelling liquid that had come from Watanuki had been from the seedling within his channel. The pipe foxes sperm had finally reached their desired location, causing the already rooted seed to react. Sprouting, the seedling released a sap like substance, gold in color almost like honey but clearer. The sap had a strong smell and affect upon the carrier of the seed. After the release of the sap, the carrier would have the urgency to be claimed. The claimer then would have the animalistic reaction to claim the seed-holder. The sap's one purpose was to kill off any sperm that were weak, and only alone the strongest to pass. The strongest of the sperm would be able to swim through the substance and make it to the seed while the others would be stuck and left to wither away. In all, the child born, would be the healthiest.

Dōmeki growled heavily before thrusting his hips forward, going all the way in with immense power. Each hard merciless thrust caused the seer to throw his head back and gasp. Dōmeki reached out and grabbed Watanuk and pulled the seer to his chest before pushing them completely against the shower wall. Watanuki took this chance and wrapped his arms around the strong neck of the archer, bringing his face to rest in the crook of his neck.

Tears fell from Watanuki's closed eyes. His mouth was open, saliva was dribbling down from the corners of this mouth, and his body was covered in goose-bumps. Every movement caused Watanuki to whine or yelp in pleasure into Dōmeki's ear. Which lead the archer to become more animalistic with his movements. The sound of wet bodies smacking into each other was clear as day, as were for the pleasured cries and grunting.

Dōmeki could feel the pipe fox against his flat muscular stomach, squirming and making pitiful whimpering sounds for he was being sandwiched in by the two males. Dōmeki Huffed then his eyes widen as he found himself being French kissed by Watanuki, the kiss was desperate and as Dōmeki swallowed all the noises Watanuki was making he could feel the walls closing around him.

Watanuki pulled away first, out of breath and highly blushing, Dōmeki could barely contain himself. However, the very next thing Watanuki said caused the archer to lose his cool completely.

"**Dōm****….eki Ha…harder! More! I….I need….moraaah!"** he gasped with tears threatening to slide down his face. His hair plastered upon his head by the water that was suddenly chilly. Dōmeki gave a strange noise before he began to thrust harder and faster hitting Watanuki's sweet spot head-on.

The pipe fox, not liking being squished any longer slithered out from around Watanuki's need and went straight to the handle of the shower where it controlled the temperature. It wrapped itself around the handle and turned it to 100. In a matter of seconds the water was no longer cold but a very steamy relaxing hot that caused both boys to quiver as the steam from the shower fogged their already muddled brains.

Dōmeki thrust eagerly into the welcoming heat of Watanuki's body, each time sending the boy's body into a delicious spasm. Deeper and deeper the archer seemed to go. Then, out of the blue, the seer's eyes shot open, mouth gaped, body going rigged, arms yanking Dōmeki as close as he could come, and screamed out the archer's name as the walls closed around Dōmeki's aching need. **"****Dōmeki****!NNNAAA!"** There was no real warning for the boy to come. The archer felt those walls squeeze him to nearly crushing point but it was enough to cause his own orgasm to rack his body. Their bodies jerked together as their seed left their body. Watanuki's juices were washed away as quickly as it came to a resting place but Dōmeki's juices shot deep within Watanuki.

Watanuki collapsed into darkness while Dōmeki panted. He recovered from his orgasm and looked down upon the peaceful looking Watanuki. The archer snorted and looked at the pipe fox who squeaked and cocked his head to the side in a cute fashion. The archer then looked back at Watanuki, he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of the seer's face and a calm warm look came over his faceual features.

Watanuki blinked his eyes a couple of times as he finally woke up from fainting. He looked around but could not see properly for he was not wearing his glasses. As he shifted he cringed and bared his teeth at the feeling of shocking pain surging up his spine.

"**Hnnn What the he~"**

"**You're finally awake…Moron."** It could have been a question but it was stated not asked. Watanuki flinched at the voice, he knew who it was. He didn't need glasses to know who had just spoken. He pointed an accusing finger at the boy and began to yell.

"**Dōmeki**** you jerk! What the hell am I doing in…."** then be blinked. As he had sat up, the covers had slipped from his chest and pooled around his waist. He looked down and squealed, scrambling to gather the blankets and cover his chest. **"AND WHY AM I NAKED! YOU BETTER HAVE A~" **he stopped in mid yell as his jerky movements caused him to double over in pain. **"Ah….ow ow ow OW!" **Then suddenly, Dōmeki's voice was to his ear, causing a heated feeling to start boiling up in the pit of Watanuki's stomach. He could feel a blush spreading across his face as Dōmeki spoke so close to him.

"**You dummy, movement like that won't help you recover."** The static boy's voice said calmly.

"**Ah…"** Watanuki lowered his face so that he would be looking down at the covers. Which he had completely forgot he was holding up and now where back around his waist. A cool yet firey touch to his chest caused Watanuki to jump and shiver.

"**Lay back down…"** he spoke, Watanuki did not argue like normal he obeyed and looked away from Dōmeki. **"I'll go grab you something to eat and a clean set of clothing." **Dōmeki's voice was fading so he was walking away. Watanuki pouted at how helpless he seemed. He wondered though why he hurt so badly, why he was naked and why was he so bothered by Dōmeki being so close?

"**Oh and Watanuki…"** Watanuki looked over to where Dōmeki's voice was coming from.

"**It would have been more effective when you were yelling and pointing at me, to actually yell and point directly at me, instead of my lamp…"** Watanuki's eyes widened and he let out a growl. And right when Dōmeki shut the door the storm of Watanuki could be barely heard.

**Kitten:** _OMG OMG OMG! I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP ALL OF YOU WAITING!_ –Bows repeatedly-_ I have had so many problems with everything it hasn't been the easiest summer…_ -grumbles- _So here is the new chapter, I hope it doesn't suck!_ –storm clouds hover over head-

**Next Chapter:** _To Seal the Deal_


End file.
